As social networking continues to gain popularity, the functions of social network websites have evolved from connecting maintaining social relations among individuals to providing more business oriented functions such as providing discussion forums for a group of individuals or organizations sharing some common interests in or issues with products or services. Nonetheless, due to the nature of the social networks being started with social relations and thus the unique characteristics of social network websites, much of the dialog and conversations go unheard or unanswered by some real parties in interest even though a lot of dialog and conversations happen naturally in the social sphere. For example, certain online platforms or social network websites may contain a lot of conversations and responses about a particular issue of a particular product or service offered by a company. Nonetheless, the company's representatives may not even be aware of such conversations and responses and thereby miss the opportunity to improve their product or service, to maintain good customer relationship, or to keep up the goodwill or reputation of the company. On the other hand, it is not only impractical but almost impossible to have human representatives to listen in every online platform to identify such conversations or responses unless these human representatives so happen to be connected to individuals or organizations that voice their opinions in the social sphere—a highly unlikely situation. Furthermore, even if these human representatives were to be connected to the right individuals or organizations, it is also unlikely for these representatives to provide seasonable responses to address these issues in the conversations. Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system for address popular topics in a social sphere.